Godzilla
Godzilla (ゴジラ, 'Gojira') is the King of the Monsters. He first appeared in Godzilla, AKA Gojira, which was produced byToho Film Company Ltd. To date, Toho has produced twenty eight Godzilla films. Godzilla is a gigantic mutant dinosaur, transformed from the fallout of an atomic bomb test. As the Godzilla series continued, the great beast was developed as a character, and has become a savior of the earth saving the world from other monsters (usually from Outer Space) like King Ghidorah, Gigan & MechaGodzilla along with other monsters like Rodan & Mothra. Godzilla is one of the defining aspects of Japanese pop culture for many people worldwide. Though his popularity has waned slightly over the years, he is still one of the most renowned monster characters in the world. To this day, Godzilla remains an important facet of Japanese films, embodying the kaiju subset of the tokusatsu genre. Godzilla has been called a filmographic metaphor for the United States, starting out as a terrifying enemy and later a strong ally and defender in times of need. The earliest Godzilla films, especially the original Gojira, attempted to portray Godzilla as a frightening, nuclear monster. Godzilla represented the fears of many Japanese of a repeat of the nuclear attacks on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. As the series progressed, so did Godzilla himself, changing into a less destructive and more heroic character as the films became increasingly geared towards children. Today, the character has fallen somewhere in the middle, sometimes portrayed as a protector of the Earth (notably Tokyo) from external threats and other times as a bringer of destruction. Godzilla has a son named Minilla who was born prematurely. Godzilla had trouble raising him, as Minilla would whine often and liked humans, unlike his father, and Godzilla also had trouble getting him to produce an atomic blast, although he did find out Minilla could fire a blast if he stepped on Minilla's tail. Minilla was in constant danger of the giant mantises known as Kamacuras, and Minilla's lack of defensive and offensive abilities made him have to relie on Godzilla to protect him. Godzilla eventually warmed up to him after they fought the giant spider Kumonga, where Minilla saved him and produced an actual atomic blast. Physical Appearance Godzilla's appearance has changed between films over the years, but many defining details have endured. In the Japanese films, Godzilla is depicted as a gigantic dinosaur with rough, bumpy (usually) charcoal grey scales, a long powerful tail, and bone colored dorsal plates shaped like maple leaves. His origins vary somewhat from film to film, but he is almost always described as a prehistoric creature, and his first attacks on Japan are linked to the beginning of the Atomic Age. In particular, mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation for his great size and strange powers. Godzilla's iconic design is composed of a mixture of various species of dinosaurs; specifically, he has the body and overall shape of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, the long arms of an Iguanodon, and the dorsal plates of a Stegosaurus. External Links *Godzilla on Wikizilla Category:Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Dinosaurs Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Godzilla villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Remake Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Parents Category:Living Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Important Category:Sea Monsters Category:Legacy Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Destroyers Category:Titular Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Hostile Species Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:MAD Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:One-Man Army Category:Horror Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Predator Category:Spree-Killers Category:Prehistoric villains Category:Mutants Category:Mutilators Category:Immortals Category:Barbarians Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Narcissists Category:Anarchist Category:Anti-Villain Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Murderer Category:Dark Messiah Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Villains Category:Dragons Category:Big Bads Category:Torturer Category:Marvel Villains Category:Animal Cruelty